1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retention devices for holding wiring in a predetermined location with respect to a base structure, and more particularly to a clip having undue locking and releasing features with respect to wiring that is held in position thereby.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In order that wiring run from a first location to a second location along a predetermined path and not migrate off the path, the wiring is fastened to a base structure between the first and second locations. In this regard, it is conventional practice to utilize retention devices in the form of ties which connect between the base structure and the wiring to thereby locate the wiring with respect to the base structure at periodic locations along the preselected path of the wiring.
While ties well serve the purpose of securing the wiring to the base structure, they have certain disadvantages. For example, ties using a racheting closure mechanism are generally not releasable from the wiring; consequently, they are not reusable. In this case, the tie must be cut in order to free the wiring from the tie if it is ever necessary to relocate, service or replace the wiring. Twist ties generally do not have a long service life and can easily fail. Further, ties generally secure the wiring directly to the base structure which can lead to wiring damage as the wiring squirms in relation to the base structure as a result of normal movements and vibrations of the base structure during use.
Accordingly, what remains needed in the art is a clip which reliably secures wiring with respect to a base structure, while providing for selective release of the wiring from the clip so that the clip may be reused. Further, what remains needed in the art is a clip of the aforementioned type which provides for location of the wiring at a predetermined spacing from the base structure and which minimizes wear of the wiring.